


Flowers

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick buys flowers for Ellie. A lot of flowers.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Nick _hated_ hospitals.  
  
He spent enough time in them when he would visit Sofia to last him a lifetime.   
  
At that moment there he was again, in a hospital room. Except this time it was Ellie lying in the hospital bed. She would be fine thankfully (he'd go out of his mind if she wasn't) but her doctor wanted to keep her for a few days for observation. She had taken quite a beating from their suspect (Nick got to tackle the guy when he tried running and ended up breaking his arm, and if he had a smirk on his face no one said a thing), most of the damage was done to her ribs and chest which was the reason they wanted to keep her for a few days just in case she had trouble breathing again.   
  
He tried not to think about those instances. That panic that filled his chest, feeling as if it was about to choke him until he would be the one not breathing.   
  
Ellie hated her hospital room, and he would too if it was him. Who wanted to stare at nothing but white walls or sucky TV that loved playing soap operas all day?   
  
Which is why he found himself paying a ridiculous amount of money on flowers, all of which would go in her room. See, most people thought Ellie wasn't a flowers type of girl. Give her food, something artsy, or something outdoorsy and adventuress. But Nick knew while she'd love all those things, Ellie loved flowers. He found out in some small comment in passing a while ago and it stuck with him. She loved getting flowers because in high school other girls would get flowers all the time whether it be from a date, getting asked to a dance, or from when they'd set up a booth to let you buy flowers to be sent to whoever you liked at Valentines Day. By the time boys started showing interest in her, it seemed they didn't do things like bring you flowers for a date anymore.   
  
Nick thought Ellie deserved all the flowers in the world. Even if it put a dent in his wallet.   
  
(It really didn't thanks to his savings, but he'd spend that money on her too)  
  
She was still asleep when the flowers were all in there and set up, even two hours later when Gibbs and McGee had come and gone with smirks on their faces as they told him goodbye.   
  
"What the-" Ellie mumbled when she finally woke up, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she went to move herself to rest against her pillows.  
  
Nick rushed to help her when a whimper fell from her lips. She huffed in annoyance but gave him a thankful smile.   
  
"Did I get a visit from the flower fairy or something?" She asked in amusement, eyeing all the different types and colors scattered about.   
  
"Or something." Nick mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Ellie eyed him for a second before a smile spread across her face. "Nick..did you do this? Buy me all these flowers?"  
  
"Uh- maybe? Is that weird? 'Cause if so this was all McGee's idea!"   
  
She lightly laughed (any more and her chest and ribs would hurt). "Nick..it's not weird at all."  
  
"Oh." He cleared his throat. "Then yeah..I just thought you'd want something to look at other than lame TV and white walls."   
  
"That's very sweet of you." She reached out and grabbed his hand. He returned her smile and rested their connected hands on the bed. "I love it."  
  
"Good because flowers are not cheap." He teased.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh, I completely forgot about that..Nick you shouldn't have spent all this money on me-"  
  
"Ellie." Nick placed a finger over her lips silencing her. "You're worth every cent I have."  
  
"Oh." She said after a moment of silence, it came out in a small breathless amazed sounding tone.   
  
It seemed he made the great Ellie Bishop _speechless_. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning.   
  
Suddenly she was tugging at his shirt, a determined look on her face.  
  
"Nick..if you don't lean down and kiss me, I'll get out of this bed right now and-"  
  
He gripped her face in his hands, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Ellie sighed happily against him, moving her grip on his shirt to the collar and holding tightly making sure he couldn't move away easily.   
  
Nick had a wide smile on his face when he pulled away and looked at her. Ellie still had her eyes shut, a small dreamy smile on her lips. When her eyes fluttered open, her cheeks colored seeing him looking at her.   
  
"You're beautiful." He whispered.  
  
She rolled her eyes but her smile grew. "Nick, my hair is still a knotted mess, I have an ugly bruise on my face, and I'm pretty sure I'm starting to breakout from not using my face wash."  
  
"You're point is?"   
  
"Okay romeo." Ellie scoffed but she was still smiling.   
  
"Beautiful." He mumbled against her lips as he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

  
When Ellie would finally be ready for desk duty she'd come in with flowers and a smile, a bounce in her step. Even weeks later she'd have flowers at her desk behind her, because while Nick did buy her real flowers, he also bought some fake ones.   
  
Ellie deserved to have flowers _all_ the time.  
  
Three years later when he would propose, he would spend a lot of money on her ring but not only that he'd spend a lot on flowers.   
  
A year before that they would be watching an episode of _Gilmore Girls_ where Max sends a thousand yellow daisies to Lorelai, her favorite flower, as a proposal. Ellie would sleepily mumble about how she would love that.  
  
Nick knew even then. So he roped McGee into bringing her to one of her favorite art galleries that he rented out for the night, where he stood surrounded by a thousand red tulips. Her favorite.  
  



End file.
